leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zed/@comment-24673498-20140312122814/@comment-11972351-20140312174215
NOTE: This is my opinion. Pretty good build, this is my build. Early game is Long Sword>3pots after that get vamp secpter > boots of speed if you can get Bilgewater Cutless get that instead so basically you rush BOTRK > Boots of Mobility this is very good because you can get in range before you pop BOTRK so you can Death Mark > pop botrk. So you lose the mobility from the boots BUT you get speed from your BOTRK active, it slows and does dmg and since the dmg from it isnt true dmg the dmg also gets "boosted" from death mark pop Then you can go brutalizer into yomuu's ghostblade or BC as you said BUT this depends on the enemy build if the opponent got Zhonya's get LW because it have more ignored armor I don't go Hydra because i feel like 2 actives in 1 combo is too much for me so i mostly go Bloodthirster or a Defensive item if they can kill you before you can finish your combo the defensive items i recommend is Banshee's Veil if they have like a stun or something like Veigar's E that can stun you for a long duration or a GA if they dont have that much CC but just alot of dmg If you go Bloodthirster you should buy a defensive item. But if you buy a defensive item buy a offensive item. Here it's all up to you. Are you crasy fed already and deal alot of dmg and don't want to die quickly? take another defensive item. Do you still lack dmg? Then get Maw of Malmortius (If they deal Magic dmg) because this increases you're dmg and gives you defensive stats (suprisingly very good defensive stats and offensive stats at the same time). Dislikes about you're build: I don't think Randuin is a good item if you really think about how Banshee's can just save your like from that fed Nidalee spear that can 100>0% you in miliseconds. Randuins rly can't do that. When you build Hydra you have to active alot to your combo and even if you want Hydra you can do that but I personally don't because I feel like it's alot (notice that if you can pull off a good combo with hydra you can 100>0% a fed champion easy) So if it isn't a problem for you to click on both of these items I think it's a very good item. But if it fucks up your abilities combo then DON'T buy it. You really don't need the CDR from the Ionia Boots (I know death mark have alot of CD) but I personnally think Mobility boots are better because you can get right up to someones face and then activate BOTRK like it isn't a problem so you don't have to use W>R even tho R is an escape tool you can use your W more offensively by using R> (here you can use everything and even W) > R to escape. So your W won't be on CD because of your Mobility Boots.